revelationsuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sentry
"I'll never understand what they were thinking when they built this thing..." - Captain Walter Janks of the RAF Description The first generation of Sentry was designed initially to be used as a frontline WarMech in a critical support role. It was intended to be fielded by different Corre Republic commanders for a variety of operations. Unfortunately, after a decade of design issues, the Sentry was plagued by being overbudget, manufacturing problems, and failed testing. It is a useful machine when in the right hands. Unfortunately, the pilot has to overcome multiple shortcomings in the design before they can do so. It is more that the machine is a jack-of-all-trades, but certainly is a master of none. Generation 2 designs are able to endure long-term deployment in terms of weaponry functionality. However, extended use does place a great deal of wear on mobility gears and can result in leg system failure. The current incarnation allows the Sentry to engage enemies at long range, but it shines much better at mid-range. To mitigate its close-range issues, Copperfield has included several protective means to ensure the Sentry returns from its missions. History When word spread that the RAF was looking for a new support WarMech design, Copperfield Industries jumped at the opportunity. Once they landed the contract through some less than desirable means they were given the task of creating a mech that could be specialized for use in different branches of the military and the Keepers of Peace pacifying forces. However, instead of delivering a successful design, Copperfield was only able to produce a handful of experimental units after cycles of redesigns. Once the Sentry was finally ready to be fielded, Tribune Troy of the 1st Republic Guard deployed four in an engagement with Faust Union forces on Blizzard. Commander Troy himself piloted a Sentry into battle and regretfully met his death when his WarMech froze during combat from the frigid temperatures of the world. After the embarrassing failure, nearly no Republic commander would risk using a Sentry in their deployments. As such, many of the Sentry’s found use in Keepers of Peace operations as they typically would not find themselves fighting an intense war against armed forces. Despite improvements by Copperfield in the second generation of the design to incorporate advancements in many critical components, it is still regarded today as a failed design. Weapons & Equipment Unlike many other Corre Republic WarMechs, the Sentry's main weaponry are laser weapons which allow it to continue the fight long into an extended deployment. Standard Sentry's are equipped with two repeater laser cannons for arms, two dual barrel machine guns to fend off group troops both in front of and behind the mech, and two 6-rack homing missiles. To complement the offensive capabilities of the mech, the Sentry includes an anti-missile turret mounted to the top of the machine granting it full 360-degree movement, and leg-mounted explosives to maim or kill any infantry foolish enough to try and plant disabling devices. Variants None Notable Pilots * Lieutenant Gabriel Solum He gained recognition by upper leadership within the RAF when he single-handedly fended off a pike of pirate WarMechs when he was stationed on Inferno. Gallery Sentry WM Front-Rear FA.jpg Sentry WM Sides L-R FA.jpg Appearances "Rise of the Inquisitor" "Judgment Day" "Rain of Fire"